


History Repeats Itself

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Category: God of War
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, PWP, pretty much, very little plot as of now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: A Revenant's spell hits Kratos, but the results are far from what Atreus expected.A younger version of his father stood before him, looking absolutely confused.





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, was basically an excuse to write younger Kratos/Atreus. They'll be a little bit of story but probably not too much haha  
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Fun fact: what I mention about the Spartan customs is actually true! History's fuckin weird lmao

The Revenant they face is not the same as the others. Atreus can tell when the magic from her hand slams into his father and completely envelopes him. Atreus gasps and makes quick work of the monster, the axe has even rolled away into the snow. As the monster falls, Atreus rushes to his father while the light begins to fade.

“Father!” Atreus cries out, reaching out to grab his father. But the man he pulls towards him is… not his father. Well, it is. But it’s not. His beard isn’t full, his skin is much whiter now, as if painted. He isn’t even wearing his armor from before. He has a tattered skirt hung around his waist, held with a belt. It has golden patterns of lines on the crimson cloth. Atreus blinks, stepping back from the man who looks upon him. It’s his father, no doubt. But he looks younger... angrier. The sheer aura of power makes Atreus shudder. Not that he hadn’t always held the aura, but this is different. It feels more untamed. “F.. father?” He whispers, quiet, standing a bit away from the man.

Kratos looks at him with unblinking dark eyes that seem to stare right through him. His eyebrows furrow. “‘Father.’” He echoes, as if confused. He looks around, eyes hardening as he gazes at the surroundings. His eyes come back to Atreus and he stalks forward. His motion looks powerful, almost violent, and it frightens Atreus who flinches slightly. Only to have one hand come to cup his cheek lightly, thumb spreading across the skin. He hadn’t been expecting that. It reminded him of what his father always did. “You are.. my son?” His voice is rougher than father’s, more powerful and strong, but perhaps that is because he’s not trying to subdue it. 

Atreus swallows thickly and nods. “Yes, I’m your son. My name is Atreus.” He feels strange, introducing himself to his father. But the man smirks lightly. 

“Atreus..” He whispers the word in understanding, eyeing the tattoo father had given him the day after the first time they made love, the one on the left side of his neck. His father had told him that it was a mark of his manhood and that Kratos had taught him the ways of intimacy. It was Spartan custom. The elder Spartans would teach the younger of everything- including sex. Incest and homosexuality was encouraged, especially in the battlefield. If you had that stronger connection with the man you fought beside, you would fight that much harder. Kratos had told Atreus all about it one night when they were caught up in the afterglow of their intimacy. He had shared that bond with Atreus the Spartan.

So when Kratos saw the tattoo upon his neck, the name, and- “You have Deimos’ birthmark.” He whispers, voice thick as he strokes the pale mark across the boy’s scarred face. 

“What?” Atreus asks, confusion in his voice. 

“My brother. He had a mark, just like that.” Kratos’ speaks, eyes suddenly hardening. “You truly are my son. The scars, the name, the tattoo. There is no denying it.” Kratos suddenly surges forward, cupping the boy’s cheeks and pulling him into a strong kiss. Unbridled passion lays behind it, burning Atreus’ lips. The boy can’t help but moan from how fierce the kiss is, hands flying to hold his father’s wrists. He kisses back, finding no reason not to. This was still his father, perhaps from a long time ago, But still, it was him. And Atreus loved his father no matter the age or form he took.

“Where is your mother?” Kratos asks after he breaks the kiss staying close so their breathes collide. The boy is panting from the kiss, lips swollen and wet. 

“She.. died many winters ago. It’s.. just us now.” Atreus says, softer now as he thinks of his mother. Kratos frowns lightly as well, but shakes his head.

“Pay no mind to that. I am here now. And nothing, not even Hades’ hands will take you from me. _**Never,**_ my son.” His tone is nothing but fierce devotion, determination, and a dangerous tone that lay beneath.

Atreus blinks. Hades? He recalls the name in one of Kratos’ stories, recalling how he killed the God. “Father.. Hades is dead.”

The look of confusion that crosses Kratos’ face is almost comical. “What?”

Atreus nods. “You killed all the Greek Gods long ago, before I was born. You told me that after you killed them, Olympus fell and there was nothing left. So.. you came here. To Scandinavia.” He explains, watching the confusion draw across his features. “C’mere. I’ll tell you everything.” Atreus promises his father, taking his hand and leading him to a spot they could rest at, some logs. But as Atreus goes to sit on the wood, he finds himself being tugged into his father’s lap. “Father?” He asks with a blush. 

Kratos wraps his arms around the boy, holding him protectively, as if he would be snatched away within a moment. “Stay within my arms. I.. do not want to open my eyes and have you disappear.” The man’s voice betrays a feeling of pain, desperation. Something in the voice tells Atreus that his father must have lost more than just Atreus' mother. 

“Of course, father.” Atreus says, smiling softly and leaning against his father’s chest. His father showed him affection, of course, it had grown with their relationship. But never like this, at least unprompted. He covers Kratos’ hands with his own. It feels nice, Safe. He’d never felt safer than when he was within his father’s arms, this version, or the other. 

“You are beautiful, Atreus. Your eyes-”

“Are like an oasis in the Spartan desert?” Atreus asks, smiling. His father blinks. 

“How-”

Atreus lays one finger upon his father’s lips, instantly quieting him as he says softly, “Let me explain.” 

Kratos takes it surprisingly well. Though, Atreus supposes he has always taken insane knowledge well. What honestly surprises him is how.. rowdy, his father is. Of course he had his moments, sometimes pressing himself up against Atreus from out of the blue and grinding slowly. But generally it was never spur of the moment. But now, now Kratos’ large hand is holding one of his thighs, rubbing it as he speaks against Atreus’ ear. “So you’re saying that you only ever laid with me as an old man?” He asks. Atreus rolls his eyes. How in the world that was the important part of the whole story to Kratos eluded him. 

“I wouldn’t say you’re an old man-” 

“If I had grey in my beard and sagging skin, that is old.” Kratos chuckles. Atreus wasn’t sure he'd ever heard his father chuckle so freely before. 

“How is that the important part-” Atreus starts to argue, but stops when he’s held tighter, closer.

“Because the rest of it no longer matters. Olympus is gone, my vengeance is complete. I left that land of misery and I am here now. Here with my _son._ There is nothing more important to me than that.” Kratos explains, kissing along Atreus’ neck and making him shudder in Kratos’ arms. 

“B-but- that’s different than _this.._ ” Atreus squirms and squeaks as Kratos licks a broad stripe up his neck. He can feel the smirk against his skin. 

“I have no mission. No battle. No task. Instead, I have a son who needs to be shown the true meaning of pleasure. I see nothing of more importance than that.” He’s not even joking, Atreus can tell. “Tell me, my perfect son. Did I ever fuck you?” He asks.

Atreus blushes bright red. “W-we, w-we’ve- made love-” 

Kratos caresses his cheek. “Of course we have, my oasis. I would make love to you every night. It is what you deserve.” He whispers reverently. “But have I ever **_fucked_** you?” His voice is low, lustful, and he gazes upon the small boy in his lap. 

“I don’t think so, father..” Atreus replies. He opens his mouth to ask what fucking even entails, but a loud moan bubbles from his throat as Kratos thrusts his hips against Atreus’ ass. He can feel the hard line of his father’s cock press against him through the layers of clothing. 

“And they say wisdom comes with age. I can already see it, you’d take it so well. You have such a sweet voice, my son. I want to hear it scream for me. You don’t know pleasure until you get fucked so hard you cannot even remember your name.” Kratos’ voice pitches lower, full of lust and need. He’s squeezing Atreus’ thigh, rubbing it, enticing the boy. But the boy doesn’t need much to be sold on the idea. 

“You’d.. You’d do that for me?” Atreus asks, licking his lips as his voice shows hope in the words. His cock is already hardening, wetting the fabric of his pants a little as his father massages him through his trousers. “F-father..” He moans. 

“To hear that again, I’d do it every day if you wanted.”

“B-but, what if something attacks us?” Atreus asks feebly, though he knows he’s already made up his mind. 

Kratos growls and bites Atreus’ neck, not enough to truly hurt, but enough to make him buck and cry out. “Then I will kill it while I keep my cock buried inside of you.”

Atreus pants softly, fingers curling around one of Kratos’ hands. He turns his head, meeting his father’s heated gaze with his own. “Father, please.. fuck me.”

Kratos bucks up against Atreus' ass again, grinding against him. "Oh I will, son." He promises, kissing his neck. Kratos' hand slips beneath his pants, grasping at his cock with ease and stroking it like he knew every inch of Atreus already. And he did. Though, not this one.

"I'm not sure if this is a memory or not, but something is telling me I should do.. _this._ " Kratos smirks as he pinches the tip of Atreus' small cock between his fingers, massaging the sensitive head. The action causes Atreus to yell, quickly covering his mouth to try and muffle the sounds. 

"No. Those sounds are **mine.** I'm making you feel this way, so you will give me every pretty little noise that I pull out. Understand?" Kratos squeezes his cock and strokes it faster. 

"Yes, father, yes-" Atreus pants, bucking into his hand. 

"I wish we had something to ease the way, I don't want to hurt you. But my spit will have to do." Kratos murmurs, kissing the tattoo on the side of his neck. 

Atreus flushes bright red. "U-um, actually, father.. in the pouch on my belt." Kratos raises an eyebrow in intrigue, fingers coming to pull open the bag. He produces a small bottle of scentless oil. It's what he and father use to ease him open. 

"You filthy boy. You carry this with you. Do you just hope to bounce on father's cock every day?" The words are teasing, a thoroughly amused and pleased look in his eyes. 

Atreus bites his lip. "U-uh-" 

Kratos shakes his head. "Your innocence is too alluring for your own good. Atreus. Tell me the truth. Do not lie to your father." He warns, stroking his cock slow and teasing. It makes the boy squirm in his lap, desperate for more stimulation already. Kratos loves the way he squirms though, not only because it's practically sinful. But also because his little ass rubs Kratos' cock through his kilt, causing the member to harden and twitch in need.

"Yes, father. I-I think about it all the time. I.. I carry it with me every time we leave home." Atreus admits, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears.

"And have you told him that?" Kratos can already tell the older him is much different. At least when it came to sexual cravings. 

"No.." Atreus squirms as his pants as pushed down to his knees. He whines, feeling a slicked up thick finger pressing against his tight rim. 

"Don't worry. Father will always take care of you." Kratos murmurs, sinking a finger into his hole slowly. "Fuck. You're so tight, hot around my finger. Hotter than the fires of the Underworld. I can't even imagine how it will feel around my cock." The filthy words causes Atreus to cry out, rocking back against the finger. "That's my good boy. Are you, Atreus? Are you my good boy?" Kratos whispers into his ear, nipping his earlobe. 

Atreus nods, whimpering and gripping the wrist of his father's arm that is still wrapped around his waist. Not to push or stop him, simply to hold on. Kratos chuckles, inhaling the smell of Atreus. He smells like water, trees, fresh air. Kratos wants to smell it forever, wants to never forget. Atreus truly is his personal oasis. For a moment, Kratos feels intense jealousy towards his older self, the one who had been there for this perfect boy since birth. 

Carefully, watching for any signs of pain, he slides a second finger inside of the boy. To his surprise, his son let's out a moan so obscene that it rivals any other moan he'd heard or caused. "Yes! F-father, right there!" Atreus encourages with a breathy pant, rocking his hips against the fingers.

"Are you sure he never fucked you? Because I'm having to hold back from burying myself in you till you squeal." Kratos growls, stabbing his fingers against the small bundle of nerves inside of Atreus. The boy cries out again, and Kratos can feel spurts of cum land on his arm. He grins. "My good boy. My filthy boy." Kratos praises, adding a third finger. It makes the sound even more obscene. Kratos wishes he had Atreus on his hands and knees so he could see his pretty pink hole stretching wide on his fingers. 

Atreus whines from the over stimulation, small body trembling against Kratos' bare chest. The father holds him close, possessive, firm. It felt exactly how his father would hold him when he came deep inside the boy.  It made Atreus smile to see some similarities when it felt like all he was seeing were differences. 

They don't feel that different, really, when Atreus thinks about it. This Kratos just feels more... _**intense.**_ Open in a way. His father showed these emotions just in extremely subdued ways. Like he was holding back. It all made sense once Atreus thought of the stories, now combined with this version of Kra- " _ **A-aaah!** Fffffather-!_ " the boy suddenly squeals and then moans as his father's member slides into him. 

"Stop thinking. You didn't even notice the 4th finger, you were so in your head, boy." And fuck- the way Kratos says that- sounding just like the _father_ he knew, combined with the hard cock pressing into him. "Gods, you're so tight Atreus-" Kratos is letting out animalistic growls, fingers no doubt leaving a bruise where he holds the boy's small hip. It's all in an effort to keep himself from absolutely **_destroying_** his son's hole like he do desperately wanted.  It's all too much for the boy, who releases the second time, crying out in pleasure. 

" _ **Fuck!**_ " Kratos swears hard, then begins muttering Greek words. Some Atreus can't but most he can. It's broken words, so tight- Atreus- so perfect- mine- my flesh and blood- and then something he couldn't recognize or remember from his father. Still, what he does recognize makes him smile and moan.

" κίνηση. παρακαλώ, π-πατέρα." Atreus stutters through a moan, confident in his words but unable to fight his moans. God, his father felt so good inside of him. 

Kratos seems shocked by this, hips stuttering hard as he groans deep, as if it was ripped from his chest. "How much Greek do you know?" He demands, sucking in harsh gasps.

Atreus shudders as Kratos begins to move the boy up and down on his cock since he can't pull back due to the seated position on the log.  "E-enough-" Kratos groans. 

"I'll have you speak everything you know another time. It sounds so perfect coming from your lips. But I'll release far too soon if you do." Kratos growls fondly, bucking up and moving the boy up and down quickly. 

"Please, father, give me more. Harder." Atreus whines, hands clutching at Kratos' arm. Kratos suddenly stills and that makes Atreus writhe in disagreement.

"Are you sure, Atreus?" Kratos asks, voice serious as he pets his son's hip. He doesn't want to hurt his son. Other times he'd done this, he hadn't cared. It had all been a feeble attempt at filling the loss of love, the void in his heart as he was stripped of both his love and his child. But this.. He would say a gift from the God's. But no, the God's did not give him anything. His boy was a God, he could've been a pure mortal, and Kratos would still believe that he was the gift. Himself. No God granted him this. He was Kratos'. Down to the bone. And no one would take him away. Kratos wouldn't let them. So the last thing he wants to do is hurt his son, a polar opposite to how he lived most his life until this very moment. 

"Yes, father." Atreus nods, pressing his forehead to his father's. Well, mostly, father to him as he's the one bending and twisting down. Kratos grunts in understanding, kissing his forehead and then pulling back. 

"Do you trust me?" Kratos asks, kissing his neck. 

"Always." Atreus offers without a beat of hesitation. Kratos smirks. 

"Close your eyes." Kratos doesn't feel the need to look to know he's done it. He shoves the boy's pants down his legs. This would've been so much easier with kilt. Maybe Kratos could talk him into it. 

Kratos gets them off and stands, making the boy whine. "Wrap your legs around me." Atreus does it in a second, ankles locked. Kratos supports him with firm arms around his hips. Kratos fucks Atreus. Really _**fucks**_ him. He pounds into the stretched, wet hole. 

Atreus let's out sobs of ecstasy from the angle. "O-o-oh my g-gods! "F-father! It feels s-so _good!_ " Atreus' body bounces and slaps against Kratos' muscles, sweaty skin. 

"Oh the things I'll show you, Atreus." Kratos groans, wishing he could see his son's expressions to match the moans. But he has a task, and this is going to be the best way to do it. He snaps his hips hard while impaling the boy on his cock. Atreus is moaning mess, body trembling in his hold, walls flexing around the length spreading him open. "Feels good, Atreus? How does it feel?" As the boy goes to speak, the father smirks and slams into that special little spot inside of him.

The boy just cries out, voice ragged and breaking as he hangs limp in his father's arms. He hasn't cum yet, but the onslaught on that place inside of him makes him feel like he's in another word. 

Kratos feels a wet substance on his arm and realizes Atreus is drooling onto the skin. "What's that? What did you say?" Teases the elder, hips snapping at a face faster than a pure mortal ever could, all directly into that spot. 

" _ **F-fffaaa- faðir-**_ " Atreus gasps and moans obscenely, unable to hold back from the intense feelings overtaking him. 

Kratos doesn't have to be a genius to figure out that word, grunting as he slams into his body, loud shouts of pleasure falling from his lips like war cries. "My boy." Kratos whispers in his ear. This makes the boy _scream_ , the sound echoing through the valley as he shakes and releases all over the ground. His walls clench and tighten into a vice like grip that selfishly tears the orgasm from his body like he tore hearts from enemies with his chains. 

Kratos fucks them both through it as Atreus is an even limper pile of bones. The orgasm  _**wrecks**_ him, moaning and whining. Kratos slides them to the ground, knees hitting the snow. He can't even feel the cold. The heat burning inside of him warms every inch of him. He clutches Atreus close, determined not to let him touch the snow even though he's not in the best state of mind after the intensity of that release. 

"Where is home?" Kratos asks once he's managed to snap back into it and get Atreus into his pants. 

Atreus mumbles. "Compass on my belt. Points home." Kratos searches for it and takes a look. He hums and carries the boy in his arms. He sets the compass on the boy's stomach since he's already asleep. Kratos imagines he spent the day fighting and decides he deserves the rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me :) let me know if there's anything particular you wanna see younger Kratos and Atreus do and I may write it! 
> 
> Feel free to check out my other Kratreus fics too if you'd like :)


End file.
